sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperium "Week" Template
Imperium Week Policy Imperium Week (weekend in RL time) was established in the early days of the reign of Darth Salvatus, Emperor of the Sith Imperium with Imperial Edict S-2. Imperium Week shall consist of seven phases, six events and one day of rest. Those phases are: # Founding Ceremony (AKA Day of Birth): The founding ceremony shall consist of the gathering of citizens of the Sith Imperium in Salvatus Square. There will be an address from the throne and then a reception in the Great Hall. This is to be considered the opening ceremony of Imperium Week. # Ceremony of Death (AKA Day of Death): This ceremony shall begin at the Imperium Palace on Voss Ka, in the council chambers. The Lord Empress will convene the council and the citizenry where there will be a short invocation by the High Priestess and the naming of names fallen in the past year. The High Priestess will give a short final blessing and the citizenry will engage in a procession to the Ancient Shrine, a space sacred to the Imperial House Roderick. This procession represents the escort of the fallen spirits of the year to be one with the Force (Spirit Realm for the Voss). Darth Kharia will lead the procession followed by the guild, organized into two ranks. With the exception of the Lord Empress, Lord Chancellor and High Priestess. # Ceremony of Rebirth (AKA Day of Rebirth): This ceremony shall begin in the shrine of healing and this year shall double as the coronation of Darth Kharia. The procession will be led from the Ancient Shrine to the shrine of healing. There the Lord Empress will be coronated and any promotions would be announced. In years in which there is not a coronation this ceremony will be replaced with promotions for that year. # Ceremony of Judgement (AKA Judgement Day): This ceremony shall be held in the Sith Imperium's Cavern of Justice. The Lord Empress, herself shall preside over abbreviated trials which shall be pending. The Lord Empress will also present any pardons in which she has for the year. Citizens must submit any outstanding cases or any nominations for pardons or ban repeals. The Lord Empress may also announce any new laws that are to be made. Submissions for Judgment should be sent an in-game message to Kharia. # Ceremony of Conflict (Tournament Day): This shall be a tournament for guild members only. Entrance fee of 25,000. There will only be one bracket for members who have reached level 65. The winner shall receive 750,000 credits and the winner up shall receive 250,000 credits. There will also be a race. Mechanical mounts only. Winner will received 500,000 credits and the winner up will receive 150,000 credits. To sign up send an in-game mailbox message to Kharia. # Ceremony of Life (Life Day): '''This shall be the last of the six ceremonies and barring the day of rest is the penultimate climax of Imperium Week. On this day the guild shall gather in the Great Hall of the Basilica of the Dark Divines and participate in a masquerade ball. Participants will turn off nameplates to enhance the mystery though we are aware of the limitations. After a while the Lord Empress, still masked will take the throne to commence an address. Citizens present gifts to fellow members should they choose but all will present gifts and tributes to the Lord Empress for the Imperium (They will simply announce the gifts if they have already been given). This will serve as a fundraiser for the Imperium. The ceremony will end with celebration and fireworks. # '''Day of Rest: Imperium Citizens are commanded to rest, reflect on the past year and look forward to the next.